A Rock and a Hard Place
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. Growing weary of his son's unmarried state, Alejandro throws a dinner party that has unexpected consequences. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Rock and a Hard Place

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Diego and Victoria are caught in a compromising situation and to save Victoria's honor, he must marry her.

Misc Notes: This story takes place a few months after the series finale 'A Conspiracy of Blood'

Written: 6/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

A thousand thanks to Amy and Karen for beta'ing!

A Rock and a Hard Place

The man beneath this mask is afraid of only one thing in this world. That you love a hero with whom he cannot compete. That when this mask is removed you will still be in love with the legend and not with the man of flesh and blood.

Victoria awoke with a start, panting heavily. The fear that had radiated from his eyes as he spoke those words gripped her heart. He was truly afraid that she would not love the man beneath the mask, despite her assurances. Why was he so fearful? Had she given him some indication that she would not love him?

If only he would come see her! It had been weeks since she'd seen him. Felt his cool, gentle lips brushing across hers. Zorro remained curiously absent from her life and she was at a loss as to why.

Plagued by these thoughts, Victoria slept fitfully for the rest of the night, contemplating how she could assure the real man beneath the mask that her feelings for him were just as strong as they were when he wore the mask.

* * *

"You look exhausted, Victoria." Diego's cheerful grin made the young proprietress groan.

"Oh, I just didn't sleep well last night, Diego." She continued to work, deftly slicing through the meat that rested on the plate.

He leaned forward, his eyes tender. When his fingers brushed hers in a friendly gesture of concern, her eyes snapped up and she trembled slightly.

He released her hand immediately after he was sure he had her attention.

The concern in his eyes was touching. "Diego, I appreciate the concern but there isn't anything that you can do to help."

He nodded slowly and she could see that he didn't truly believe her. Sometimes, she felt she didn't deserve such a good friend.

"Well, then. I'll have to hope that your masked man can help with whatever is troubling you." Diego said with a smile before taking the plate she'd just prepared.

Victoria blinked as Diego turned to take a seat at a nearby table. But she reached out and grasped his arm, momentarily surprised by the hard, corded muscle she found beneath his pristine jacket. "What . . . . what do you mean by that?"

He turned around slowly and she was certain she'd seen something flicker in his eyes but it was quickly masked.

"Are you not happier when you've seen him?" Diego asked pointedly.

"Well. Yes." Victoria stammered.

"Then he should, theoretically, be able to lighten your mood." He grinned and slowly removed her hand from his arm, squeezing it gently before turning from her. Almost as an afterthought, he slowly turned around and regarded her with a serious stare. "I do not like to see you unhappy, Victoria."

Victoria smiled, a bit embarrassed. Did Zorro like to see her unhappy? He must, she was oft unhappy nowadays. He could change her mood if he would simply come see her. It wasn't as if she could drop everything to go meet him. She wouldn't have any idea where to look.

The last time she'd seen him was while the emissary still lived. And before that, they were interrupted, as usual, but not before they'd enjoyed several quiet minutes talking about the life they would lead when they were finally able to wed.

Remembering the feel of his kiss, his lips teasingly caressing her own sent shivers down her spine even now. How she longed for more. And she knew he did too. She could see the longing in his eyes every time he looked at her. Did he look at her with the same longing when he saw her as his unmasked self?

She glanced around the room, wondering if he could be sitting here right now. He'd dropped enough hints that she knew he did, indeed, live in Los Angeles or its outskirts.

"Give me a chance to love you as yourself, Zorro. Give me your trust," she murmured.

"Oh, sorry." Diego gave her an embarrassed smile, unintentionally revealing that he'd heard what she'd just said. "Forgot the juice." He lifted the glass from the counter and returned to his table.

Victoria was startled out of her thoughts by a smiling Alejandro calling out to his son.

"Diego!"

"Yes, Father?" Diego asked.

"We are going to have a dinner party. Introduce you to a few eligible señoritas."

Victoria's jaw dropped.

And so did Diego's.

"Father, I don't think-"

"Oh nonsense, Diego. This is an excellent time to entertain a young lady. Spring has just arrived, the weather is perfect for a courtship." There was a silent pause before he added. "Even if nothing comes of it." Victoria thought she could hear a disappointed undertone in Alejandro's voice.

Diego risked an uncomfortable glance at Victoria who merely smiled politely, as if she'd overheard nothing, and continued about her work - her earlier mutterings about Zorro forgotten in light of this new recent event.

* * *

"I'm sorry it's been so long, querida." Zorro embraced her tenderly, an apologetic look in his eyes.

They'd ridden several miles south of the pueblo and had discovered a secluded glade where they could enjoy their picnic in peace.

"I understand, even if I don't have to like it." Victoria sighed, leaning against his solid chest. She wrapped her slim arms around him and closed her eyes, simply relishing the feel of hard muscle beneath her cheek. She breathed deeply, inhaling his clean musky scent.

"I wish . . ."

She lifted her head then and looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

He smiled gently and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. His smile slid into a wry grin and he shook his head. "Never mind."

"Why won't you trust me?" she asked quietly.

"I do."

"Then why won't you share you secret with me?" Her eyes pleaded with him but he simply shook his head.

"I can't put you in that kind of danger."

But she stood, her eyes blazing. "Being here with you right now is putting me in just as much danger. I don't think you're being entirely honest with me." She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. "I remember what you said when you asked me to marry you."

He smiled tenderly and she could see in his eyes that he looked fondly on that memory. "Do you doubt that I want to make you my wife?"

She shook her head immediately to allay the concern passing over his features.

"I doubt nothing you've ever said to me." She pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Finally. She had him here. No one around for miles. Now she could question him. Get to the bottom of his true fears. "I wonder, though, that you doubt my words when I told you that it didn't matter who was beneath that mask. The heart of Zorro and the heart of that man are one and the same, and I love both parts of him."

Zorro smiled sadly. "Ah, querida." He drew her to his chest and placed a lingering kiss on her upturned lips. "You've made your feelings to me quite clear. And," he dropped his eyes and she was struck by a familiar pang of recognition. It wasn't often Zorro did not look at her when he was speaking to her. That was what she loved about him. He looked her in the eyes when he spoke. It was the sign of a confident man. "And who I am beneath this mask is not someone you . . ."

"Stop." Victoria slid her hands around his cheeks and forced him to meet her eyes. "Why don't you let me make that decision?"

"Perhaps because I don't want to lose the woman I love because she has a false perception of who I really am beneath this mask," he admitted with a reluctant sigh.

Victoria's eyes narrowed. False perception? She blinked, rapidly rushing through everyone in the pueblo who could possibly fit the description. She shook her head and stared at him. "I don't understand." Maybe if she asked more questions, he'd give her more answers, regardless of how cryptic.

"You've never looked at me with anything more than a kind, sisterly expression, Victoria." His voice faltered and her eyes flashed toward him. The way he'd said her name. It was familiar. Zorro rarely called her by her name when they were alone. He always used an endearment.

"But you've tried to give me a hint, haven't you?"

The small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth was the only affirmation that she needed. "If you won't tell me. I will eventually discover it on my own."

"I know." He settled his back against the tree and pulled her into his arms. Her back rested against his solid chest and his arms came around her to hold her tightly.

"You want me to find out on my own." It wasn't a question.

He ignored her comment. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"If you discover my identity and find that you cannot love the man behind this mask, don't tell me."

She turned at this and could see the true fear in his downcast eyes. They were the windows into his soul and her heart cried out for some way to soothe his fears. What could she have possibly done, said, to his unmasked self to make him so fearful?

"If I guess your identity, will you allow me to share your life with you?"

"The danger. . . ."

"Is acceptable to me," she interrupted, turning slightly to flatten her hand against his cheek and jaw.

The love he saw radiating through her eyes caused him to sigh heavily. He reached out and drew her to him for a lengthy kiss, his lips dancing across hers before sliding to her neck.

She trembled when he whispered loving endearments against her skin. She returned them with equal passion and sighed happily. When she closed her eyes and lay back into his arms, she thought of nothing but the day he would make her his wife. That happy thought, and many others, lulled her into a contented sleep.

* * *

Victoria stood on the back steps and smiled lovingly at him as he tipped his hat and blew her a kiss, these words his farewell, for now. "_Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love you_."

Victoria watched him ride away into the sunset with a loving smile. Only when he was but a speck on the horizon did she murmur, "You have the heart of a poet, my love."

Another familiar pang of recognition flooded her thoughts and she narrowed her eyes at the distant horizon and shook her head. "No." She chuckled to herself. "That's ridiculous. It couldn't be."

She walked into the tavern chuckling to herself but that nagging voice still remained in the back of her mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Father don't do this to me," Diego pleaded, his eyes wide with discomfort.

"Diego, it's well past the time for you to marry," Alejandro straightened his son's cravat and stepped away to give him an approving look.

"I know, Father, and I've been working on- "

"Not fast enough," Alejandro interrupted. "This hacienda needs a woman's touch, and the pitter patter of little feet once again."

Diego sighed. He would just need to convince himself that it was just a harmless dinner party because his father was not going to give in.

Alejandro prodded him out the door and smiled widely at his son. "I'm sure you'll find you have more than one thing in common with a few of the lovely ladies I've invited tonight."

"Father," Diego stopped abruptly, his father with him. "I won't let anyone force me into a loveless marriage."

"I would never do that to you, son." Alejandro admitted with a small sigh and rested his hand on his son's arm. "I simply want to introduce you. If a spark ignites, then I will be all the happier to accept whatever lady you choose."

Diego grinned wryly. "Would you accept a lady I choose if she were from the working class?"

Alejandro leveled a curious gaze at his son. Was there something about his son that he didn't know? Surely he wasn't referring to Victoria - they were good friends, certainly, but the woman was very much in love with Zorro. Yet - he had seen his son cast meaningful looks in her direction when he thought no one was looking. Alejandro simply had never mentioned it for fear of embarrassing his son. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Diego?"

Diego released a heavy sigh. "Not yet, Father."

"Alright." Alejandro nodded apprehensively, suddenly feeling that perhaps this dinner party was not the right thing to do at this time.

"The guests should be arriving shortly. I'll go make sure everything is ready," Alejandro excused himself and walked toward the kitchen.

Diego nodded slowly and simply resigned himself to an evening of discomfort.

* * *

"All of this attention must be grating on your nerves, Diego." Victoria placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm when she walked around the corner and noticed him leaning very un-Diego like against the adobe wall.

"More than you could ever know, Victoria."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his tone. She hadn't thought this was his idea and the sad, despondent tone in his voice had just confirmed it.

Alejandro had invited the young señorita to the dinner party, but she couldn't fathom why. Everyone in the territory knew her heart belonged to Zorro. And everyone at the party tonight had been invited for the express reason of finding a suitable wife for Diego.

Victoria felt sorry for her quiet friend. While most of the women she had met this evening were, on the outside, very proper, pretty ladies, Victoria couldn't imagine her studious friend marrying any one of them.

They all seemed far too eager to please, agreeing with everything Diego or Alejandro said. And nearly all of them had stared unfavorably at her when she arrived. She wasn't a member of their social class, and they immediately knew it. Still, Alejandro and Diego had made her feel completely welcome, even going so far as to seat her next to Diego at dinner. This earned her more disapproving glances from the money-seeking señoritas.

Victoria could hear the whispers of some of the ladies as they passed by, eagerly glancing at Diego. The taverness huffed at the thought of her friend being only an object of wealthy desire for these women and laced her hand through Diego's arm and smiled sweetly as the señoritas and their chaperones walked by them. She could see their frowns hidden carefully behind elegant little fans and she chuckled at the daggers their eyes shot at her.

Diego's heart somersaulted as she looked at him and he smiled thankfully down at her. "Thank you for the brief escape," he said slowly.

"You're welcome, Diego." Her warm smile ignited the fire in his blood and he leaned closer to her, as much to put off the women walking by as to be near the woman he loved.

Victoria was suddenly very nervous. Diego's expression had all of a sudden changed from sad and despondent to one of – of – she couldn't quite place it. Was it longing? Desire? She blinked and shook her head. "As much as it pains me to release you into their hands, I should probably let you get back to your guests."

"I don't mind if they see us together and think I've made my choice," he whispered. His breath was hot against her cheek and she found herself trembling at the low timbre of his voice.

In the moonlight, his body shaded by the hanging roses and other foliage blooming in the fragrant garden, Victoria was stunned at the elegant, handsome picture he presented. Perhaps she'd been blinded to all other men because of Zorro. Victoria found herself staring rather long into Diego's beautiful eyes, noticing, for perhaps the first time, that he was a very, very good looking man.

She trembled as he shifted closer to her and she was very aware of the heat his body was generating. When his hands slid around her arms and pulled her back into the darkness, she gasped and dropped her hands to his chest.

"Shh," She felt him whisper against her ear and she trembled.

When the women had passed, he glanced down at her an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable." He dropped his hands and leaned back against the adobe wall, clearly disturbed that he had caused her discomfort.

"No," she said a little too quickly and took his hand to reassure him. "You've had a long evening. Even I would have lost my temper long ago were I in your position."

He grinned and she realized that it was the first real, genuine smile to touch his lips since the evening began. "Thank you for coming tonight, Victoria." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Well, I admit I wondered why your father invited me." She glanced away and dropped her voice as another young woman, followed by her chaperone, passed by them.

He unsuccessfully tried to hide a grin and glanced over her shoulder.

"Diego – "

"My father invited you because I asked him to." Diego finally admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Ah." She nodded. Well, this made things even more curious. He knew she was all but betrothed to Zorro.

"For my own selfish reasons, I'll admit." His voice was low, barely above a whisper and she leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"Oh?" She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I really wanted some familiar, and comfortable, company tonight," he admitted with a reluctant sigh. "I hope you can forgive me for using you in such a manner."

She turned to him and rested her hands on his chest. A very intimate gesture but she didn't realize it immediately, too concerned about the melancholy and sadness in his voice. "Diego, I've had a lovely evening. And if I've been able to deter any of those women from their pursuit of you, all the better." Her eyes twinkled and she only noticed the position of her hands when his came down and held them in place, flattening them against his chest so that she could feel the frantic beating of his heart.

She inhaled sharply, completely ignoring propriety, by leaning into his chest when he dropped a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered, his warm breath causing gooseflesh to pebble her arms.

She had a brief flash of being caught in such a compromising position moments before one of the chaperones walked around the corner and stared straight at them.

Diego was slow to react to the woman's withering stare and Victoria instantly dropped her hands to her sides as the chaperone's charge came around the corner and stared at them with a shocked expression.

"Well, it didn't take you long to make a choice, did it, Señor de la Vega?" The young woman's shrill, disgusted voice echoed around the garden, drawing the attention of others who were outside enjoying the night air.

Victoria's eyes widened and even Diego opened his mouth to speak, but the chaperone stared hard at the handsome caballero.

"I anticipate we'll be hearing a betrothal announcement by the end of the evening, then?"

"Oh!" Victoria gasped but Diego's hand slid to her wrist and he stepped forward, hiding their joined hands.

"Victoria and I will make that decision together," Diego said with a serious tone to his voice she had rarely ever heard. "And make an announcement when we see fit."

Victoria glanced at the back of his head in shock. Why was he fueling their already incorrect assumption?

"Now if you will excuse us. We need to speak with my father." Diego slid his hand into hers and led her out of the garden, amidst a flurry of heated whispers and withering glares.

"Dios, Diego!" Victoria whispered as they stepped into the hacienda. "Why did you let them think . . ."

He whirled and placed a finger to her lips. "Just a moment. Please. Come with me."

Diego led Victoria through the entire hacienda until he found his father. Unfortunately, the chaperone who had caught him with Victoria had already reached the man and was conferring with him on the proper etiquette of such behavior.

"I see," Alejandro said slowly and he leveled a stern gaze at his son as he approached. He turned his attention back to the concerned chaperone and bowed ever so slightly. "If you will excuse me. I think there are a few things I need to discuss with my son and - " Alejandro stumbled over the correct, seemingly unbelievable word _betrothed_, and settled on, "– Señorita Escalante," hoping it sounded believable.

Alejandro held out his arm and led the two down the hallway and away from prying eyes and ears. When they'd arrived in Alejandro's private sitting room, he whirled on his son. "What is going on?"

"Father," Diego released Victoria's hand and raised his own, "please, let me explain."

"You'd better do it fast. Word is spreading that you and Victoria are betrothed! I can only imagine what compromising position you were found in to make people think this!" He glanced at the woman, who had gotten paler as the minutes passed. He grasped her hands as if to reassure her. "My dear, if this is true, I will happily accept you into our family! And if my son has compromised you in any way -"

"Don Alejandro . . ."

Diego turned sad eyes on the woman he loved. "Victoria, let me handle this. I've wronged you tonight and I need to correct it before word spreads."

"It may be too late for that, Son." Alejandro sighed heavily.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because a few of the ladies and their chaperones have already left. No doubt news will be all over the pueblo by morning." Alejandro's eyes flitted between Victoria and Diego. Something _had_ transpired between the two of them tonight. Otherwise, they would not be so nervous.

Diego groaned and ran a hand through his dark hair. If Victoria hadn't been so shocked over the evening's events, she would have thought the nervous gesture endearing.

"Do you mean-" Victoria couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"That you may have to marry my son or face some very shameful repercussions?" Alejandro leveled a hard stare at his son before turning a soft gaze to the pale woman standing beside him. "If we cannot undo this, I'm afraid so. Otherwise, Diego, and this family, will not only have dishonored you, but every other woman here this evening."

Diego quickly caught her as her knees buckled and he gently led her to a chair and knelt beside her. "Victoria, I'm so sorry." He took her hands in one of his and with the other he brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek.

Even through her distress, the familiar gesture did not go unnoticed and Victoria stared at her friend with wide eyes.

Alejandro watched his son in stunned silence at the romantic gesture. What _had_ happened between them tonight?

"I'll right this if I have to endure another painful, embarrassing evening like tonight to do it." He pressed her hands to his chest so that she could feel his thudding heart. "I promise you."

"Diego, I-" Victoria's mouth was suddenly dry.

"I will fix this, quer- Victoria." Diego inwardly winced. The distraught look that had not passed from her eyes told him she'd missed his slip. But his father hadn't missed a single word. And Diego knew it. He avoided looking at his father.

"Diego, I'm going to have Miguel escort Victoria home and then we are going to talk." Alejandro held out his hand to Victoria and she hesitated for a split second before taking it.

"Father, I would prefer to escort-"

"And fuel the flames?" Alejandro whirled on his son. "Do not disgrace yourself and this lady further, Diego. Not until some decision is made."

"Don Alejandro," Victoria finally found her voice. "It's not Diego's fault. Please. We did nothing improper. Everything has been blown completely out of proportion." She turned sad eyes on Diego but was not comforted by the ashamed glance she found radiating in his normally cheerful blue eyes.

"I can imagine it has, my dear," Alejandro soothed. "But my son needs to correct this mistake or you will be expected to marry him. I'm sure the rumor mill has already begun."

Victoria nodded slowly, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sure I would be cut down by Zorro for even suggesting such a thing," Diego muttered, clearly agitated with the evening's turn of events. His tone sounded far harsher to those listening than it did to himself.

Victoria's eyes flashed at the mention of the man she loved and Alejandro narrowed his eyes in his son's direction_. So, Diego did have some kind of feelings for Victoria._ The endearment that Diego had not completed and his son's tone when he mentioned Zorro confirmed it.

"He would never-"

"Diego, stay here." The tone in his father's voice left no room for discussion. "Victoria, dear, let's get you to your wagon."

Victoria nodded wordlessly as Alejandro moved to lead her out of his sitting room. She cast her own apologetic look at Diego before Alejandro ushered her out of the room.

Victoria squared her shoulders and held her head high as Alejandro escorted her out of the hacienda amidst some rather pointed stares. She stood close to the man who had been so like a father to her as he made the announcement that would end the evening's event. She refused to answer any questions as a few chaperones approached Alejandro to inquire as to the timing of a betrothal announcement.

Amidst a majority of harsh stares and rude comments uttered behind delicately waving fans, Victoria was surprised to see a few of the young women approach her and offer their congratulations.

One particularly shy young woman whom Victoria recognized as having spoken as well as danced with Diego earlier in the evening, smiled kindly at Victoria and whispered, "Congratulations. Don Diego is very handsome and very kind. You're a very lucky woman."

Victoria found herself smiling at the young lady. If there were any woman here worthy of her friend's hand, it would be this shy lady who was very obviously smitten with the handsome caballero.

Very quickly, the guests had all left and Victoria was the only one who remained. Alejandro turned to her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, my dear. I couldn't get away and I was not going to let you simply walk out the door without an escort."

"Oh, Don Alejandro," Victoria had relaxed a bit more since she was no longer the object of so many intense stares. "Don't worry. I'm sure this misunderstanding can be cleared up in no time." She turned and took his hands in hers. "Please don't be upset with Diego. He did nothing improper."

Alejandro smiled slightly. "My dear. It warms my heart at your willingness to defend my son's actions this evening. I should probably take some of the credit for his - whatever he's done! I rather forced him to participate this evening."

"I know." Victoria smiled at her shoes. "He told me."

They walked to the wagon and Alejandro assisted her into the seat. "Victoria?"

"Yes?" The young lady held the reins in her lap and smiled down at Alejandro.

"It would make me incredibly happy if you did decide to join this family."

Victoria blushed and glanced at her hands. "Thank you."

She slapped the reins and her mare began to trot down the road. Alejandro stared after her for several long moments before taking a deep breath and turning to go confront his son.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diego was miserable. Not only had he possibly harmed his friendship with Victoria, but his father was now furious at him for not only ruining the evening he had planned, but for hurting Victoria's reputation, as well as his own.

He buried his hands in his hair as Felipe walked around the corner. The mute was smiling widely but Diego couldn't bring himself to even acknowledge the boy's presence.

"This isn't funny, Felipe."

The dejected tone in his friend's voice wiped the smile off Felipe's face instantly.

"They saw me kiss Victoria on the cheek." Diego finally admitted with a heavy sigh. "But because of the shadows, the women swear that it was a far more . . . intimate kiss."

Felipe sat down opposite Diego and simply listened. He knew Diego was replaying the conversation he'd had with his father not long ago.

"My father believes me, us. But he's the only one. I don't know how I'm going to salvage Victoria's reputation from this mistake." Diego closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

Felipe signed rapidly and Diego's eyes narrowed. "_My_ reputation? I couldn't care less. If I don't marry Victoria, I will marry no one and my father will not get these grandchildren he so nonchalantly inserts into our conversations whenever given the slightest chance."

Felipe signed slowly, deliberately, to make sure Diego understood.

"_Marry_ her? Now?" Diego stood and began to pace. "She would sooner risk ruining her reputation than marry me, Felipe."

Felipe signed again.

"Her reputation has not been ruined already due to her love for Zorro." Diego repeated with a snarl of annoyance. But he stopped mid-stride and glanced at his friend. "Has it?"

Felipe shrugged and pointed at the rack that held Zorro's clothes.

"I need to speak to her. I need to find out what she's thinking." Diego pulled open the buttons on his white shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. "If I were seen in the tavern after tonight's events, that would be it. She would have to marry me. Since she can't talk to Diego, hopefully, she'll talk to Zorro."

* * *

Victoria couldn't sleep. She lay in bed, eyes wide open, clutching the thin blanket to her neck. Her mind was racing. She had seen movement out of the corner of her eye when Diego had bent to kiss her. Why had she not moved away from him then?

Because you wanted him to kiss you.

Victoria scowled and closed her eyes, willing for the voices to stop warring in her already fragile mind.

"I did not," she hissed at herself.

You've been looking at every man differently since your last rendezvous with Zorro.

"No I-" Well, yes she had. After what he'd revealed about his identity during their picnic, she couldn't help but want to find the man behind Zorro's mask to assure him that she was not only in love with the legend, but the man of flesh and blood as well.

Before she could further reflect on the events of the evening, a small tap outside her window alerted her to the presence of her masked love.

She quickly tossed the blanket aside and reached for her robe. She had just tied it around her waist before she was enveloped in a tight, comforting embrace.

"Zorro!" Victoria whispered. "What are you doing here at his hour?" She carefully kept her voice down since the tavern was completely full for the evening.

"I wanted to see you, hold you," His breath was warm on her cheek. "Kiss you." His lips brushed hers and she responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her fingers into his hair beneath the mask.

Recognition tugged at the back of her mind but she was so caught up in the tide of his passion that she ignored them. Only when his hands began to caress the small of her back did he find the strength to pull away. "I'm sorry, querida." He heaved a huge breath and stepped away. "I didn't mean to be so - unrestrained. Please accept my apology."

Zorro!" Victoria touched her hand against his cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I welcome your kisses and only wish -." She let her voice trail away, slightly embarrassed to voice her true desire aloud.

He smiled at that and enveloped her in his arms again. "There is nothing I want more than to take you to my bed and show you just how deeply I love you."

Victoria trembled at his bold honesty and chaffed herself for not voicing her own. She could feel him sigh but she flattened her hands on his chest and then stopped, remembering doing the very same thing with Diego earlier in the evening. His erratic heartbeat reverberated through her small frame and she was struck with such a strong pang of familiarity that she gasped aloud.

"What is it?" he asked softly and Victoria trembled at the familiarity of the voice.

"N-Nothing," Victoria breathed and embraced him without saying anything further.

"I heard about your - difficulties this evening." He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh," Victoria muttered, "it wasn't Diego's fault. It was a misunderstanding. Those women-"

Zorro chuckled and Victoria looked up at him sharply. "What's so funny?"

"Querida, don't worry." His gloves were off and she could feel the gentle touch of his fingers as they caressed her cheek. "Don Diego is an honorable man. He will not force you into a marriage simply because of what a few nattering women have decided was improper behavior for a man of his station."

"So you don't think badly of me?" The relief that crossed her face was not lost on him and he smiled sadly.

"Never."

"Oh!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "I was so worried!"

He embraced his lady, soothing her fears with a gentle caress. "I do envy Don Diego." He pressed a hesitant kiss to her dark hair, and waited for her reply.

"Diego?" She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "But why?"

Zorro grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Yes, indeed." His voice was like the sweetest caress against her skin. "He had the distinct pleasure of spending the entire evening with you."

She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. "You could have that same pleasure, you know."

She heard him sigh heavily against her mouth before clutching her in his arms and deepening her kiss. Their lips clung and explored for several long, passionate moments.

"I long for it, querida." He gazed into her eyes and brushed his thumbs against her cheek. "But I believe you have a rumored betrothal to honor . . ."

Victoria closed her eyes, the romantic moment ruined. "I feel so bad for Diego. His father was so harsh on him."

Zorro smiled and tilted his head. "You care for him, don't you?"

Victoria's eyes snapped toward him and her lips parted to vehemently deny his words. But, for some reason, she couldn't voice them.

"I'm glad for it. He has been a true friend to you," Zorro finally said with a wry smile.

"He has," Victoria admitted. "And he doesn't deserve to suffer this humiliation."

"He's an intelligent man. I'm sure he'll think of something."

"Or I may just have to marry him!" Victoria pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips hoping to get a jealous rise out of the calm masked man.

"As I recall, I did suggest that once upon a time."

Victoria blinked. She'd been hoping for a little jealous response from her love but didn't receive it. "Are you telling me you'd rather I marry him?" Her heart plummeted into her stomach when he didn't answer quickly enough.

"He could give you more than I can right now." Zorro's voice dropped and with it, his eyes. It was unfair to make her wait.

"What?" Victoria blinked. Whatever response she was expecting, it wasn't that.

"He could give you a family, a name, children." Zorro cupped her cheek in his hand. "I - am not free to do so. And you deserve all of those things and more."

"I will wait for you." Victoria leaned into his touch. "You know that."

"I know, querida." He pressed his lips to hers once more and moved toward the window. "I need to go. You are forever in my thoughts."

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but he was gone before she could formulate the right words.

She slumped onto her bed staring at the window. Why did he have to bring up Diego? Repeatedly. Didn't he understand why she felt so badly about how things had gone this evening? She sighed heavily.

"I guess not."

You wanted to kiss him.

Victoria grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. Willing her conscious mind to stop warring with her subconscious.

* * *

Zorro rode Toronado hard as his mind warred with his heart. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to admit to her that all he'd wanted to do at the dinner this evening was stand up in front of all of those selfish, self-centered woman and declare his love for the beautiful tavern owner.

He'd nearly slipped in the garden. She had been so close. She'd even permitted him to kiss her cheek, hold her hands. He had slipped in a bit of his real personality tonight and he fervently hoped that she noticed it.

But then those nosey chaperones had insisted they'd seen he and Victoria in a less than honorable embrace and the evening had just gone downhill from there. A man caught with a women in a situation deemed to be inappropriate was expected to marry that woman immediately to save her from shame and a ruined reputation.

He would marry Victoria in a heartbeat but . . .

Zorro pulled hard on Toronado's reins and the stallion skidded to a halt in the middle of the dusty road.

"That's it!" Zorro cried into the darkness. "Dios! It's so simple!"

Tornado snorted and shook his head, annoyed at his master's apparent distraction. Zorro set his jaw and smiled all the way back to the hidden cave. He would put his plan into motion tomorrow and by the end of the week, he would be married to the woman he loved.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diego was up and out of the hacienda before his father woke. When Alejandro inquired as to his son's whereabouts, Felipe only signed something about needing to go to town.

Alejandro groaned, hoping that he could have a few more words with Diego before he saw Victoria again. Apparently, his son was determined to take care of this mistake on his own. Alejandro smiled as he recalled Diego's explanation of what had transpired the evening before and how the chaperones had clearly misunderstood what they'd seen. Alejandro had believed him. But he could also see through the carefully veiled desire that Diego held in check where Victoria was concerned. He had suspected for a long time that his son had feelings for the fiery tempered señorita but not until last night, when Diego had nearly slipped in his concern over causing her so much distress did Alejandro receive the proof.

Alejandro tried to hide an amused grin. Well, if this little indiscretion on his son's part got him a wife out of it, Alejandro wasn't going to complain. He loved Victoria as a daughter already and would just love to see her married to his son. Unfortunately, he knew the probability of a wedding ever taking place between Diego and Victoria was about as slim as Alta California becoming a part of the United States.

Still, Alejandro allowed himself a very tiny measure of hope.

* * *

Diego ignored the stares as he walked briskly into the tavern. A few of the men nodded and clasped him on the shoulder but other simply stared at the caballero. News had indeed traveled fast if these early morning customers were shooting him unfavorable looks.

Victoria nearly ran into him as she hurried out of the kitchen, her arms laden with trays filled with the morning meal.

Diego caught her as she stumbled and grabbed one of the trays before it tipped over. "Diego!" Victoria's gasp echoed around the tavern and she winced. "Oh, thank you." She smiled politely as he removed his hand from her waist and re-positioned the food-filled tray in her hand.

He waited patiently as she served her customers and then leaned across the bar to speak to her as she poured a few glasses of juice. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" Victoria asked, glancing around the tavern. It was unusually busy this morning, no doubt because of the events of the previous evening. Everyone in the vicinity was going to be in the tavern today wondering what was going to happen with her and Diego.

"I think it would be best." Diego nodded and ignored the curious glance of a couple who had just walked in the door.

"I'm so busy already this morning, Diego." Victoria sighed. She didn't want to talk to him right now. Couldn't he see she was busy? "I don't have time. Pilar isn't in yet and I'm swamped."

"Then I'll help you." Diego removed his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh, no, Diego, that wouldn't be-"

"Proper?" The laughter in his eyes couldn't be masked and she giggled briefly before pointing to the kitchen.

Victoria realized how silly it all sounded in the light of day and capitulated to his offer for help. She really did need it. But, Diego? What could he do to help her? "Start on the dishes, I'll be right back."

Victoria shook her head and delivered the beverages to her customers and took a few more orders before disappearing behind the curtain.

She absently brushed at a few stray strands of hair that had fallen into her face and when Diego looked up from his dishes, he smiled warmly. Victoria stood next to him now, dropping a few more dirty dishes into the water.

"It never ends, does it?" He asked slowly, inhaling the fresh rose scent of her hair.

"Never."

"You're welcome." Diego said with a smile after a few uncomfortable moments had passed.

"For?" Victoria glanced at him a she ladled some soup into a bowl.

"Well, you wouldn't be so busy this morning if it weren't for my lack of propriety last evening." The devilish grin that spread across his features made Victoria's heart thud sharply in her chest.

"And today!" Victoria's eyes narrowed. "Just think of the gossip now! You're in here with me all alone!"

Pilar walked in at that moment and gasped softly when she noticed Diego.

"Not anymore," Diego grinned at Pilar who dropped her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. She quickly ladled some soup into a bowl and vacated the room.

Diego procured a towel from the table and dried his hands. "Victoria, I was thinking." He touched her arm very gently and she glanced up at him with a wary expression. "Let me court you while I work on a way to undo this mess I've created."

Victoria stared up at him, trying to look aghast at such a suggestion. _Let_ him court her? Willingly? "Diego . . ."

But he placed a quieting finger to her lips before she could say anything further. "Perhaps if I can simply court you, no one will press for a betrothal or marriage announcement. Eventually, people will forget this happened."

Victoria tilted her head and regarded him with a quizzical look. He seemed genuinely concerned about rectifying this mistake. But, she could see something else in his eyes, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She'd seen that look before, she just couldn't remember where. She was inclined to allow this façade to continue. Her conversation with Zorro hadn't gone as she'd planned and perhaps if he found that she was allowing herself to be courted by another it would push him to act. Yes, she would let Diego court her – for now.

"All right, Diego," she said slowly and was taken aback when he smiled so sweetly at her that it made her knees weak. The words of that young, shy señorita she'd met last night echoed through her mind. _Don Diego is very handsome and very kind. You're a very lucky woman. _"Yes." The word's double meaning didn't hit her until he took her hand and placed a lingering kiss upon her wrist. Yes, she would let him court her and yes, she was a very lucky woman.

She trembled at so intimate a gesture, not even Zorro had kissed her there, but he simply dropped her hand and turned back to his dishes.

A few moments later, the loud voices echoing through the taproom were too difficult to ignore, even from the kitchen.

"Diego de la Vega, courting Zorro's woman?"

"That fight will be no contest."

"I'd like to see it, though!"

"Oh, I think she'd leave him standing at the altar just like she did with Juan Ortiz!"

"Now that would be embarrassing!"

Diego shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping Victoria could not see the flash of pain that passed through them. He needed to remember that he'd brought this all on himself by being willing to play a lazy, timid, weak man to keep his identity as Zorro a secret.

"Zorro will stop that wedding with a blade through de la Vega's heart!"

Victoria bristled at this comment and stormed through the kitchen curtain before Diego could stop her. She knew the voice of the man who'd made that remark and she stalked straight up to Corporal Sepulveda and stared down at him with a withering glare.

"Well, hello Señorita." The corporal chuckled and nudged Mendoza, who simply shoveled another mouthful of Victoria's delicious breakfast into his mouth.

"You know very well that Zorro does not draw blood. Do not spread such vicious rumors around my tavern." The anger in her eyes was unmistakable and the rest of the men at the table ceased their laughter.

Diego resisted the urge to help Victoria. Instead, he simply stood behind the curtain, watching quietly through the small break in the material. If she needed his help, he would offer it, but she appeared to be holding her own with the rude lancer.

The lancer simply chuckled and drew himself to his feet. He roughly grabbed her hand and gruffly quoted the only line of poetry he knew, mimicking his false image of the bookish Diego. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" The Corporal chuckled and pressed an unseemly kiss to her hand.

Diego winced, swiped at the towel that lay over his shoulder and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Corporal," Diego quickly removed the man's rough, unwashed hand from Victoria's and gently cleaned it with his towel. "It's not the words themselves, but your tone, your inflection. The way you speak the words, look at the lady . . ." He smiled warmly at Victoria and repeated the poem. "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_ "His voice was low, the timbre of his voice had dropped. "_Thou art more lovely and more temperate_."

"That's for sure," The corporal snarled at the fiery tempered woman but Victoria ignored him, entranced by Diego's words.

"_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date_." Diego found her eyes and caught them, demanding her complete and undivided attention.

"_Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often in his gold complexion dimmed_," Victoria's lips parted slightly but she couldn't move. Her breath caught as the meaning of his words echoed in her ears.

"_But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st_," He took her other hand and held them gently, brushing his thumb over the sensitive skin. "_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade. When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st_."

Victoria swallowed hard, unable to take her eyes off him. She watched his mouth say the words but in her mind, she imagined another saying them as he kissed her neck, her cheek, her lips.

"_So long as men can breathe and eyes can see,"_ Victoria was stunned as his voice rippled over her, intoxicating her. "_So long lives this, and give life to thee_." When he lifted her hand to his lips and gently placed a kiss to the skin, Victoria inhaled sharply. A shiver of familiarity rippled down her spine and she swallowed hard.

Alejandro stood in the doorway, mouth open, gaping at his son. Similarly, the patrons in the tavern were all speechless, except for the impolite Corporal who huffed in annoyance. Even Mendoza's mouth hung open in shock.

Diego's gaze lingered on Victoria for another long second before he turned to the corporal with a small smile. "_That_ is how you render a lady speechless." He turned back to Victoria, who was still staring at him with an unreadable expression. "Pardon, I'll finish my dishes and leave you to your work."

Victoria watched him walk back into the kitchen and willed her weak legs to move. Only when Alejandro stepped to her side and led her to the bar did she tear her eyes away from the kitchen drapes.

"What was that all about, my dear?" Alejandro couldn't think of any way to delicately probe for information about what he'd just witnessed.

"He – Diego, well, he - " Victoria swallowed hard, her mouth dry.

Alejandro chuckled at the woman's obvious lack of ability to form a coherent thought. That his son had been able to render any woman speechless, much less _this_ woman, simply flabbergasted the suddenly very proud father. He reached for a cask of wine beneath the bar and poured a generous amount into a nearby glass. When he pushed it into Victoria's hands, she accepted it wordlessly and took a slow sip.

"Thank you." She finally said after a few moments of silence. Alejandro was very aware of all the stares and the quiet whispers throughout the tavern but he was certain Victoria hadn't noticed a thing.

* * *

"De la Vega quoting poetry to Señorita Escalante in the middle of the tavern?" De Soto laughed. "That's as ridiculous as-" His eyes narrowed as he stared at Mendoza.

"I was standing right there, Alcalde!"

"Hmm, so the rumors I've heard about last evening are true?" he absently tugged at his goatee.

"Oh, sí." Mendoza was just a twitter with excitement. "Someone saw Don Diego kissing señorita Victoria and told Don Alejandro, and now he might have to marry her."

"Well, have banns been posted?" de Soto's eyes narrowed.

"No, Alcalde. I went and checked myself."

"De la Vega being caught in a compromising situation with _any_ woman, much less Zorro's woman, is a bit hard to swallow, don't you think?"

"Sí, Alcalde. I don't think Zorro is going to be too happy when he finds out."

De Soto laughed but noticed the frown slowly passing over Mendoza's face. "What is it, Sergeant?"

"Don Diego is my friend. I hope Zorro doesn't get too upset with him."

De Soto rolled his eyes. "Oh, we'll be ready if he shows his face in town to challenge the meek little poet."

"He probably wouldn't come to town." Mendoza offered innocently. "He'd just go visit Don Diego at his hacienda, I think."

"Yes," de Soto stared at Mendoza, lost in thought. "Yes. You're right. He would. Send two lancers at once to the de la Vega hacienda and rotate them every eight hours. If I can't capture that masked fiend in town, I'm sure I'll be able to catch him when he pays Don Diego a little visit."

'Sí, Alcalde!" Mendoza saluted sloppily and turned toward the door.

"Oh, and Mendoza . . ."

'Sí, Alcalde?"

"She cannot marry Zorro, but just remember, if Señorita Victoria marries Don Diego, you may be deprived of the wonderful cooking you love so much." De Soto leaned back in his chair, amused at the emotions that played across his inept sergeant's face – from excitement, to shock, to despair at losing the one thing constant in his life – Victoria's cooking – spurred him into action and he rushed out the door to complete his task.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:I have edited this chapter from its original version. A lot has been added to the end. I've noted where the original end was.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"I can't believe de Soto thinks I will allow armed lancers to parade around outside our hacienda," Alejandro muttered as they ate.

"No doubt an attempt to catch Zorro." Diego said around the rim of his wineglass. "Ignacio thinks Zorro will come here to challenge my courtship of you, no doubt." Diego answered Victoria's unspoken question and she lowered her eyes, embarrassed.

"Well, he's an honorable man," Alejandro said as he sliced his beef. "If he cannot, or will not, court Victoria in his own name, then perhaps it's time for him to allow others to do so." He glanced pointedly at his son then turned to Victoria.

_I wish he wouldn't,_ Victoria's mind screamed, but she remained silent.

"You've waited for him for a long time, my dear."

Diego quickly covered her need to reply by saying, "Oh, I'm sure he realizes I'm harmless and will release her to resume his courtship after I have assured that Victoria's reputation will not be permanently damaged by my impropriety at the dinner party."

Alejandro stared at his son but said nothing and soon they were talking about far more comfortable things like politics, cattle, the tavern, and the nefarious alcalde.

After dinner, Alejandro excused himself from the table murmuring something about needing to talk to the vaqueros about the upcoming cattle drive to San Diego. He motioned to Felipe and pulled the boy up from his seat, anxious for the mute to learn a bit more about the running of the ranch.

Diego rolled his eyes at the blatant attempt to give him some time alone with Victoria.

"Well, since my father has decided we need a bit of time alone, what say we go take a walk in the garden?" Diego stood and offered his hand to Victoria and she took it with a small smile.

"Actually," Victoria stood and led him to the library. "I'd like to know a bit more about the poetry you quoted today."

Diego's eyes lit with a brief, passionate fire that was not lost on Victoria. She carefully hid a smile by glancing at the numerous volumes that lined the shelves. _This_ was the Diego she knew. This is where he felt most comfortable. Immersed in books and poetry. But she couldn't help but wish that he would show a bit of that fire towards a woman instead of simple poetry.

She sat on one of the antique divans, large enough to seat two grown men, and watched as he carefully scanned the well-worn volumes.

_Didn't he show you some of that passionate fire today when he quoted that passage of poetry to you?_

Victoria shook her head, eyes watching Diego carefully as he pulled a book from the shelf and returned to her side, taking a seat next to her. _Yes_, she admitted to herself, _he had_.

"So what would you like to know?" He was looking at her earnestly, clearly excited.

"Oh, well," Victoria fidgeted nervously, glancing at her hands. "I wanted to hear more."

Diego smiled down at her, his heart in his throat. "Well, I can quote you many from memory, or was there a specific one you wanted to hear?"

Victoria shrugged, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. What had possessed her to want to hear poetry! She couldn't look up. Couldn't meet his eyes.

Diego sensed her nervousness and set the book aside. He lifted her hands to his lips and smiled warmly when she glanced at him through thick eyelashes. "This one is by Alexander Pope." He brushed his fingers lightly over her skin and when she met his eyes, she saw the same fire and the same passion radiated within their blue depths as she had seen this morning. But, it wasn't the only time she had seen that look in a man's eyes.

"_Where'er you walk cool gales shall fan the glade, Trees where you sit shall crowd into a shade_." His voice was tender, low, full of passion for the words he spoke. "_Where'er you tread the blushing flowers shall rise, And all things flourish where you turn your eyes_."

"That's beautiful," she whispered.

"Indeed it is." Diego said softly, his voice dropping. He searched her face and was mildly amused when she didn't meet his eyes. "Would you like to hear another?"

Victoria stood suddenly and Diego let his hands fall away. "I'll take that walk with you now." Her voice was distant, as if she was thinking of another, and Diego sighed.

"Very well." He offered her his arm and led her out into the garden. The sun had nearly completed its descent below the horizon and brilliant specks of yellow and red lit the night sky.

"I would like to thank you for allowing this to continue, Victoria." Diego said slowly, not daring to look down at her reaction. "It will no doubt spare me from having to endure endless days and hours spent in unpleasant company."

"Well, at least I'm pleasant enough," Victoria smiled sideways at him.

"I've always been very comfortable with you." He admitted, wondering if he should pause to give her a chance to respond. His nervousness made the decision for him and he continued, "But I assure you, I won't let this – façade, go on any longer than needed."

"Oh, Diego." Victoria smiled warmly at him, easing his tension instantly. "This hasn't been at all unpleasant."

He smiled gratefully and she thought she could catch a glimpse of something else in his eyes. But he simply said. "Good." And left it at that.

A few more moments of silence continued before she finally spoke again.

"I've always admired this garden, even as a little girl." The smile that slid across her face at the remembrance warmed his heart.

"I remember digging large, dirty holes in this garden. My mother would scold me for days." Diego chuckled. "It took a long time for me to appreciate its tranquil beauty."

"It is so very peaceful here." Victoria sighed and Diego led her to one of the walls that contained a myriad of different climbing roses. She leaned in to breathe the sweet fragrance of the roses and closed her eyes.

Diego's gaze darkened as he watched the emotions flit across her face. She was content in the garden, safe, welcome, and comfortable. He snapped off a low hanging rose and began to absently pull the thorns from the stem. He wet suddenly dry lips and struggled with his next words. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today."

Victoria's eyes snapped up at his voice and regarded him with a curious look. "Embarrassed? Diego, if you embarrassed anyone it was that rude corporal and he got what he deserved!"

A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth but he said nothing. They walked along the wall in silence until Victoria broke it with a hesitant question. "I've never heard such passionate romantic words before, Diego." They stopped and she looked into his eyes. "Your recital made my legs weak, imagine what they would do to a woman you truly wanted to court, a woman you were truly interested in building a life with."

They heard, rather than saw, the approach of the lancer de Soto had stationed at the hacienda.

Diego rolled his eyes in the direction of the sound and a small grin crept into the corners of Victoria's mouth. Guilt crept up her spine as a plan formulated in the back of her mind. When she'd last seen Zorro, their parting had not been as romantic as she'd liked. And, much to her chagrin, he had not ventured out of his cave to assure her that he didn't mind if Diego courted her. Well, perhaps giving the pueblo a little more gossip was all that was needed to spur the frustrating man into action.

Victoria leaned against Diego's chest, ignoring the warning bells echoing in her mind, and wrapped his hands around her cheeks. She dropped her hands to his chest and felt his racing heart. A brief, momentary pang of regret flitted through her mind at using her friend in this manner, but it was quickly replaced by annoyance at the eavesdropping lancer as well as Zorro's obvious disinterest at Diego's apparent courtship.

Diego swallowed hard and glanced at something, anything, over her shoulder to hide the growing passion he would not be able to mask in his eyes.

Victoria caught a glimpse of that quickly hidden desire and watched him curiously. She mimicked his earlier action of today and kissed each and every finger, drawing those eyes sharply back to hers as they widened in shock.

"Diego," she whispered and he had to bend to hear her.

"Yes?" The voice that answered was full of emotion.

"Would you kiss me please?"

She saw him swallow nervously, saw the desire fire within his eyes once again. She was all of a sudden very nervous. Perhaps she should not have asked this of her friend. If he had any kind of feelings for her, this would only encourage him. Well, maybe she wanted to see her seemingly unromantic friend exhibit some kind of passion.

"That would not be wise, Victoria." Came a husky whisper.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance. Was he refusing to kiss her? She was incensed. She slipped her fingers between the buttons of his silk shirt and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, which caused a wide, satisfied smile to spread across her face.

She was not prepared, however, for the tantalizingly slow kiss that he bestowed upon her upturned lips. It was her turn to gasp as his mouth covered hers, drawing her lips between his own with a gentle kiss. His hands held her cheeks in a gentle but firm grasp and she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. Her legs buckled but somehow she stayed upright, his firm body supporting her as she swayed.

A snap along the wall drew them apart and Diego looked down at her with a sad-eyed grin. "Is that what you wanted, Señorita?"

She stood breathlessly gaping at him as he stepped away and glanced toward the wall where he knew the lancer had been watching.

"I'm sure we've given him enough to talk about for the next week," Diego offered Victoria his hand and she took it wordlessly. "It's getting late. I'll have Miguel bring your wagon around and I'll escort you home."

They walked out of the garden with Victoria still gaping at him wordlessly. Her lips still tingled from his kiss and she couldn't understand why everything about tonight had seemed so familiar.

**-----original end of the chapter---------**

"Thank you, Diego." Victoria said slowly as he dismounted Esperanza and lifted her from her wagon seat.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked, silently hoping she wouldn't send him home – and hoping that she would.

The last few days had been as close to heaven as he thought he would ever reach with her and he didn't want to see them end. But the more time he spent in her company, the harder he tried to let her see some semblance of who he truly was – behind both of his masks. She was coming to see a change in him, but he couldn't tell if she welcomed that change – of if she feared it.

"No, Diego. Thank you." Victoria smiled sweetly at him.

_You want him to stay._

As Diego turned away, he could hear a small sound escape her lips. He was beside her in an instant, gazing at her with concern.

"I'm alright," Victoria stammered nervously, her mind frantically searching for an excuse for why she'd made a sound. "Just a small creature startled me."

A smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Diego." She turned and regarded him with a grateful smile. He stood close to her, as if ready to defend her from whatever little critter might dart out of the shadows and dance around her feet. Try as she might, she didn't feel uncomfortable by his closeness, instead, she welcomed it.

"Thank _you_."

She was startled, though she realized she shouldn't be, by the warm, longing look radiating in his eyes. As if control of her body was not her own, she reached up and trailed a hand down the side of his cheek. When she felt him lean into the gentle touch, she fought the urge to pull her hand away. Something was so very wrong with this situation, or very right, but she couldn't place just why her emotions were so conflicted whenever she was in such a private setting with her friend.

_You want him to be more than a friend to you. You want his calm, steady presence in your life. You want his love._

Victoria closed her eyes and exhaled slowly._ I have Zorro's love!_

Diego misinterpreted her action; he couldn't hear her mental argument, and slowly bent to brush his lips against hers.

Her body trembled at the contact and she found herself responding to the gentle pressure. Her eyes snapped open when they parted, and she watched as an element of wonder, desire and humiliation passed across his face.

"My apologies, Victoria." He stepped back and dropped his eyes. "I shouldn't have - "

He did that often, Victoria realized. He didn't look at her. Now, she knew why. His eyes could not mask the longing in his heart. Victoria swallowed hard at this new realization. He loved her.

Why was she not disconcerted by this revelation? Did she want him to love her? Want him to spend his life waiting for a woman who was promised to another man? The thought was not unappealing. She did want him to love her and she found, to her great surprise, that she could easily see herself loving him in return.

She shook her head at the absurdity of it all. But the look of horrified despair on Diego's face caused her heart to soften and she opened her mouth to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong. He _was_ courting her, after all.

"It's alright, Diego. I did nothing to discourage it."

It took a long moment before his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Perhaps you should."

Victoria blinked. Was he asking her to rebuff his advances?

_Wouldn't you do the same if you knew the heart of the one you loved belonged to another?_

Victoria clenched her fists. _Shut **up**!_

"Diego," She closed the distance that had opened up between them when he'd stepped away. "I wouldn't have given you permission to court me if I didn't want this - " Her voice trailed away and she found herself unable to finish. She noticed him watching her closely, his intense blue gaze never leaving her face.

His voice was low, barely audible as he whispered. "I wish you did."

In that moment, his true feelings for her were confirmed. She swallowed nervously and answered, before common sense stopped her. "Some part of me wishes the same, Diego."

When she realized what she'd said, she inhaled sharply. She could see his eyes flash with confusion at her admission and she suddenly needed to be alone to sort out her confused feelings. Abruptly, she turned from him, muttering a quick, 'Goodnight, Diego," before stepping through the door and closing it behind her.

She didn't see the bewildered look on Diego's face as he watched the woman he loved walk away from him once again.

* * *

_You love him._

"Stop it!" Victoria hissed to herself as she readied herself for bed.

_Admit it._

She couldn't even bring herself to deny the accusation. Her mind was in turmoil and her body tingled from the all too brief contact with Diego.

"I can't be in love with two men." She muttered sadly as she slipped into bed.

_Why not?_

Victoria's eyes narrowed and she cursed the voice in her head as she lay down and contemplated that very question.

Sleep didn't come easy for her as she tossed and turned with the shocking realization that what she wanted so desperately to have with Zorro, she had found in Diego; A good, kind, and caring friend who loved her without a mask.

Victoria wasn't the only one who slept little that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Due to some changes added to Chapter 5, some content in this chapter has been revised and uploaded. **

**Chapter 6**

"Doña Juanita," Alejandro smiled slowly. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I've come to demand that my daughter be acknowledged by your son as his betrothed." The woman's eyes never left his.

Alejandro stared at the woman for a moment before finding his voice. "Señora, Diego's affections are currently otherwise engaged."

"Yes, yes, Zorro's woman." The Señora sashayed into the hacienda without turning back to look at Alejandro. "Well, your son was caught in a compromising position with her, that is for sure. He was a bit more subtle in revealing his affections for my daughter, however."

Alejandro blinked. This wasn't happening. Again. Alejandro swallowed nervously and against his better judgement asked just how and why she felt Diego had overstepped the bounds of honor with regards to this lady's daughter.

"Well, at your dinner party, of course. He took her aside and they had a very long conversation about the books in this very library." The Señora brushed long fingers along the spines of a few volumes before continuing. "He said things that gave my shy and innocent daughter an idea that he fancied her!"

"What things, Señora?" Alejandro muttered through gritted teeth.

She was the third chaperone who had made such a claim in the two weeks since the dinner. Apparently, they'd all been encouraged by the lack of a betrothal announcement between Victoria and his son. These conversations were beginning to grate on his nerves, and they were beginning to put a strain on whatever relationship that Diego had been building with Victoria.

"Why, all the right things to turn a young woman's head, of course!"

"What, specifically?" Alejandro was trying desperately not to insult the woman but he wasn't going to haul Diego into the discussion again unless he was given a darn good reason. Thankfully, Diego was currently at the tavern and would not have to endure these accusations.

"He shamed my daughter. And now he's carrying on with another man's woman! You need to rein in your son, Señor de la Vega!" The woman's shrill voice grated on his nerves even more than her accusations.

"Diego and Victoria will be betrothed as soon as they are comfortable with such an announcement." Alejandro lied, but it was a convincing lie and the woman huffed at him. "I will not push them."

"And leave my daughter scarred for life?" The woman turned accusing eyes on him. "This is hardly proper behavior for such an upstanding family!"

"Nor were the two visits from other _concerned_ chaperones whom I've received this week, Señora."

The woman's jaw dropped and she exhaled an insulted huff of air. "You mean your son behaved improperly with _more_ than just my daughter and Zorro's woman!"

Alejandro drew himself up to his full height and stared at the rude woman. "Her name is Victoria and my son has behaved like a gentleman through all of these . . . unfounded accusations."

"Unfounded? You insult me, Señor!"

"And you insult my son, as well as myself, with these lies," Alejandro shot back, waiting for the woman to back down. Enough was enough. He was tired of this. "Now if you will excuse me, Señora, I have a ranch to run."

* * *

"Still no sign of Zorro?" de Soto asked even though he knew the answer. He shoved a recently read letter back into its envelope and slammed it onto the table.

"No, Alcalde," Mendoza answered nervously. The man's temper had worsened since he'd seen him last.

"Very strange." De Soto leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing. "I was certain that he'd have paid Don Diego a visit. I find it hard to believe that he would consent to let that weakling court his woman."

"He has not been seen there. We've had the hacienda under the strictest guard." Mendoza assured de Soto. "It is very strange."

"A result of Don Alejandro's sudden desire to see his son married, no doubt." De Soto chuckled at the prospect of any woman marrying the boring de la Vega heir.

"Probably, Alcalde," Mendoza agreed, not knowing what else to say.

"I think its time to draw the fox out of his lair," said de Soto absentmindedly tugging at his goatee. "Since the lovely Señorita allowing Don Diego to court her has produced no sightings of the masked fiend."

"How, Alcalde?" Mendoza asked, confused. "If Zorro doesn't want to show himself . . ."

"Arrest his woman, Mendoza." De Soto rolled his eyes at the incompetence. "How else."

"Oh. You've tried that before. He never likes it when you do that."

"Exactly."

As the sergeant saluted and left to find lancers to carry out his order, de Soto chuckled to himself, thinking, _Once I catch Zorro, I can return to Madrid a hero and leave this dusty little excuse for a pueblo behind.

* * *

_

Diego was leaning against the bar having a quiet conversation with Victoria when de Soto entered, flanked by two lancers. Thankfully, they'd not mentioned the events of the previous evening, but they both knew it would have to be discussed eventually.

Diego's smile faded, and Victoria's eyes flashed, as de Soto ordered the soldiers to arrest the taverness.

"What are the charges?" Diego asked, eyes narrowing.

"Conspiring with the bandit, Zorro, of course." De Soto shot the caballero a challenging look then chuckled when the man didn't respond.

After a moment, Diego pulled himself to his full height and placed himself between Victoria's 'escort' and the alcalde. "Ignacio . . ."

"Do you intend to interfere with my orders?" de Soto secretly hoped Diego would act rashly so he had a reason to arrest him as well. It wasn't often that he had a man of de la Vega's station in his jail.

Victoria watched Diego expectantly, encouraged by the way he stood up and defended her.

"Of course not, Alcalde." Diego shook his head.

Victoria's heart plummeted into her stomach and she glared at Diego's back, clearly annoyed with his unwillingness to _do_ something.

"But I can attest that nearly all of Victoria's spare time has been spent in my company, not Zorro's," came the swift, well thought reply.

The anger subsided and Victoria smiled triumphantly at de Soto. Diego was right. She _had_ spent nearly all of her free time with Diego in an effort to salvage their reputations. It was curious that she had not seen Zorro at all during this time. She didn't dare think too long on why she hadn't seen him. Her conclusions, in the past, had been ones of incredible impossibilities.

"No matter." The alcalde waved his hand dismissively. "She is still under arrest."

"Not without charging her with a crime, Ignacio." The tone of Diego's voice changed and Victoria's brows knitted together in suspicion. Thankfully, de Soto was more incensed that Diego would attempt to interfere rather than notice the tone of voice in which he'd done it.

"I have done nothing wrong, Alcalde!" Victoria seethed as the lancers grabbed her arms.

The tavern had gone strangely quiet as the customers eagerly watched the unusual event unfold before their eyes.

Diego turned and glared at each lancer. "Remove your hands from my fiancée, _now_. I will not ask you again." His tone left no room for argument and Victoria inhaled sharply, recognition sweeping across her face before she was able to mask it completely. She had heard that tone before. She caught Diego's eyes and held them for a split second before he glanced away.

The lancers dropped their arms instantly and a flurry of whispers erupted at Diego's sudden announcement.

De Soto's eyes widened and Mendoza's mouth gaped open.

Victoria stood rooted in place, frantically trying to comprehend the myriad of emotions sweeping through her slender frame. Why had Diego made such an announcement?

_Because you **are** his fiancé, stupid woman. You have a ring to prove it._

Before she could gather her thoughts enough to respond, Diego continued, his tone noticeably softer.

"Victoria is under the protection of my family." Diego stepped back and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"And just _who_ will be protecting _you_?" De Soto shot back. "Mendoza, arrest Don Diego and put him in a cell with his . . . fiancée."

Victoria noticed Diego tense and she slowly slid her hand around his wrist to stop him from doing something rash. He glanced back down at her, his expression softening, and nodded slowly.

Diego stared wordlessly at de Soto as Mendoza apologetically closed and bolted the cell door shut.

"A jail is no place for a woman, Ignacio." Diego began slowly, "Keep me and let Victoria go."

De Soto laughed. "You clueless fool. I didn't want you in my jail. Your interference just made it possible for me to arrest you. You're hardly appropriate bait for Zorro, after all." The alcalde regarded Diego curiously for a moment before adding. "Although, with that little announcement tonight in the tavern, you may have just moved to the top of my list."

"Let her go."

The demanding tone send shivers down Victoria's spine and she desperately hoped that de Soto would not recognize the familiarity for what it truly was.

De Soto tilted his head, allowing Diego to think he was considering doing just that. But the man simply laughed. "No, I think not. She will hang at dawn if her masked lover does not come for her."

Diego bristled and stepped away from the bars, clenching and unclenching his hands. When de Soto had left, he turned apologetic eyes on Victoria, who was standing still as a statue, eyes wide as a frightened deer.

When he took a step toward her, she backed away, a look of disbelief etched into her pretty face. She glanced momentarily at Mendoza standing on the other side of the door before whispering, "He won't come for me, will he?"

Diego closed his eyes a moment and willed himself to remain calm. "Of course he will, Victoria. He's never allowed you to be harmed." He'd backed her against the wall and she had no place else to go. He rested gentle hands on her shoulders and watched her with as blank an expression as he could muster, under the circumstances.

But tears came unbidden to her eyes and she blinked them away. A few slipped down her cheeks and Diego inhaled sharply as they glistened in the moonlight. She'd been fighting a losing battle for weeks as she tried unsuccessfully to rein in her growing feelings for her friend. Now, she knew that it wasn't truly two men she loved, but different sides of the _same_ man.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she finally whispered, her voice cracking.

Diego shook his head and feigned ignorance. "Victoria, what are you - ?"

"Do you not have the courage to admit it even now?" Her hands began to shake and she clenched them into tight balls at her side.

"Victoria . . ." Diego shook his head but her despair broke his heart and he gathered her into his arms.

She stiffened but allowed the embrace, resting her cheek against his solid chest. He could feel her tears wet his shirt but couldn't find the words to console her. He simply held her head gently and pressed a kiss to her hair.

After a few silent moments, punctuated by only her sobs, he bent and whispered a low, "I'm sorry," into her ear. When she didn't answer, he continued, his voice barely audible. "I will not let anything happen to you."

She glanced up at him, an unreadable expression glowing in her tear-filled eyes.

With a wry smile, he confirmed her suspicion. "I never have."

"You may not have a choice, this time." She glanced up into his eyes.

"There is always a choice." He bent closer and brushed his lips against hers, encouraged when she didn't stiffen or pull away. Their eyes locked, and he searched them for any sign of hesitation, of discomfort. When her arms slid around his waist, their lips met again in a union born of desperation and longing. He trailed long fingers down her cheeks before winding them into her hair and pulling her deeper into his kiss.

Her knees buckled and had she not been pressed against the wall, she would have collapsed under the emotional overload. She clung to him, drinking in his all too familiar scent, touch, and kiss. She should have known. All of the strange circumstances that flooded her mind in fragmented pieces caused her to gasp against his mouth and he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips. "Please forgive me." His eyes held hers and were filled with such sadness that her anger began to fade almost immediately. "I know you're upset, but please . . ."

She rose on tiptoe to press her lips to his to silence him. She glanced at the closed door and pulled him even further into the corner, into the shadows, so that Mendoza couldn't see them. Thankfully, he wasn't paying attention anyway.

"I understand, Diego." she whispered and pressed her cheek against his chest. "You can explain later."

"Querida . . ." He whispered into her hair.

Victoria trembled at the endearment she was so used to hearing come from Zorro's lips. It would take some getting used to hearing it come from the lips of the man behind Zorro's mask.

"I will get us out of here." He smiled down at the woman he loved, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth for the first time in hours. He pulled her into the corner of the cell, as far away from the door as possible, and sat down on the cot.

Victoria giggled as she recognized the all too familiar look and she had to blink several times to make sure he was real. She leaned into his arms and he was all too happy to drape them around her shoulders and pull her close. "Of all the times I've wanted to lay like this with you, how fitting that it is on a cot in the alcalde's jail."

"I'd hold you in my arms no matter where we were." Diego admitted with a heavy sigh and a lingering kiss to her cheek.

"However, we have no time to waste," he whispered, relishing the feel of her small body pressed tightly against his. "Convince Mendoza that you need to get into the tavern. Tell him you want to make us a last meal…and you will make him some as well." Diego shot an amused grin at the door. "It's quite late, I'm sure he won't turn down a midnight meal."

Victoria listened carefully, committing to memory every ingredient he asked her to bring. It seemed strange to listen to Diego speak with such knowledge, such passion and determination. But it quickly became very easy to reconcile her image of the cunning fox with the scientific-minded, studious Diego. She watched him carefully, catching easily now all of the mannerisms that she had come to associate with Zorro. Very little of the Diego she had come to know was sitting before her now and she wondered just how deep his deception had gone…how much of his true self had he masked to become Zorro.

When he stopped speaking, she smiled at him and he gave her a curious look. "What?"

"All this time," Victoria leaned close, trailing a slim finger over his jaw line, across his lips, "you were standing right in front of me."

A wry smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I've never been far from you." He glanced down nervously, but then met her eyes once more. There was no need to mask the longing, the desire and she was taken aback by the intensity that burned in his dark blue gaze. "I love you."

"I love you, Diego," she whispered, the intensity in her own voice taking him aback. "So very much."

Their mouths met once more and clung, explored, probed for several long moments before he released her with a reluctant sigh. "Go, now. We must be gone before daybreak."

"Sergeant!" Victoria called while Diego rolled over on the cot and pretended to be asleep.

"Sí, Señorita?" Mendoza unlatched the outside door and came in, rubbing tired eyes.

"Mendoza, I'm bored and hungry. Would you mind escorting me to the tavern so that I can make a midnight meal for us?"

Mendoza glanced at Diego, who appeared to be sound asleep. "Oh, I don't know. The alcalde told me to stand guard."

Victoria frowned. "Mendoza, Diego isn't going anywhere, he's asleep! And I'm hungry." She wrapped her fingers around the bars, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please? I'll make your favorite?"

Mendoza licked his lips and nodded. "Oh. Alright." The hungry sergeant rubbed his stomach and unlocked the cell door. "But don't tell the alcalde."

"Of course not." Victoria hid a conspiratorial grin as she walked out of the cell.

"Oh, this smells so good, Señorita Victoria." Mendoza took the tray from her after she was locked back in her cell once again.

"I hope you enjoy it, Sergeant, because it will be your last if the alcalde hangs me tomorrow." Victoria sighed heavily, shooting the sergeant a sad look.

"Oh, Señorita, Zorro will come for you. He would never let you hang."

"I hope so, Sergeant."

The door closed and before Victoria could turn around, her back was pressed into Diego's chest and his fingers had brushed her hair away from her neck. When he trailed his lips down the smooth skin, she trembled.

"Mendoza is right. Zorro will never let you hang."

Victoria arched her neck and pressed her head against his chest with a heavy sigh.

"And neither will I." He turned her around and took the tray. Setting it down, he searched the food and frowned when he didn't find what he'd sent her to get.

"Do you think I would make it that easy to find?" Victoria knelt beside him and whispered into his ear. "What if someone had wanted to search the tray?"

Diego regarded her with a lopsided grin. "You are a perfect match for the fox, you know that?"

She licked her lips and pressed them to the corner of his mouth. "Yes, I know." When she reached down the front of her blouse and procured not one, but two, small corked bottles, Diego rolled his eyes and laughed. "Were we not sitting in the alcalde's jail, you would need to work a bit harder for these."

Diego's eyes sparkled and he grinned wickedly. He covered her hands with his own and drew her against his chest. She tilted her head and eagerly received his kiss, relishing the feel of his lips holding, clinging to hers. Diego broke the intimate moment all too soon and Victoria sighed. He brushed his lips reassuringly across hers and whispered, "There will be many more like that to come when I get you out of here."

He pulled the stoppers from the small vials and poured the powder on the ground beneath the window. "Now stand back for a moment." When he poured the vinegar over the powder it began to hiss immediately and a plume of smoke began to billow up from the floor. "I'm going to call for Mendoza." He pulled her to the floor and positioned her in just the right way. "Now, pretend this smoke knocked you out."

"Mendoza!" Diego rushed to the other end of the cell and gripped the bars tightly, forcing fear into his eyes.

"What is it – " Mendoza peered in through the door and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh!" He noticed the smoke and immediately ran through the door and opened the cell with trembling hands. "Señorita Victoria!" Mendoza pushed Diego out of the way, completely missing the small smile that appeared on the young caballero's face.

When Mendoza leaned over Victoria, Diego's large hand came down on the back of his neck and pinched tightly. The Sergeant collapsed immediately and Diego rolled him onto the bed while Victoria scrambled to her feet.

"Let's go." Diego took her hand and led her out of the jail, grateful there were no other lancers nearby. When they rounded the corner, Diego noticed just why there had been no other lancers inside the jail. They were all stationed outside, to prevent anyone from getting _in_.

TBC


	7. Important Note

This is not chapter 7 – Sorry!

This is just a note to let the readers know that I've added a considerable amount to the end of Chapter 5, which warranted a few changes to Chapter 6.

There are 8 chapters, so the end is not far off.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diego pressed himself against the wall instantly, leaving Victoria standing in plain view of the soldiers. "Tell them to go to the tavern with you. Cook them something!" he whispered urgently and Victoria nodded in understanding.

Three lancers leveled muskets at her as she straightened her shoulders and walked out into plain view, hoping they wouldn't see Diego behind her.

"Sergeant Mendoza asked me to go back to the tavern and make a few more enchiladas." She gave them the cutest smile she could muster.

One lancer looked suspicious. "Where is Sergeant Mendoza?"

"Guarding Diego, of course." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"And he let you out unescorted?" The private asked, eyes narrowing. "I find that hard to believe. You're more capable of escape than Diego de la Vega."

Victoria bristled but forced the smile to remain on her face. She was instantly ashamed at every word she had uttered about Diego and his uselessness. He had so completely fooled her and the entire pueblo into thinking he was something completely opposite of who he was. He had endured a lot of public and private ridicule all for the sake of protecting Zorro's identity. She suddenly wanted to take him in her arms and kiss him madly for that sacrifice.

"Oh, I don't know, private. Diego is bigger and stronger than I am. And I'm sure the sergeant knew you were out here. Where could I possibly go?" Victoria's excellent acting earned an approving nod from the caballero hiding in the shadows.

"I'm not going to keep Mendoza waiting. He asked me to get him more enchiladas and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Victoria began walking toward the tavern, glancing back over her shoulder at the men who carefully watched her. "Well, come on. I'll make some for you as well."

The private turned to two other lancers who had just stepped into the plaza to see what was going on. "Stay here and keep your eyes open."

Diego grinned as he watched Victoria walk toward the tavern, three lancers following after her like lovesick puppy dogs. He easily dispatched the two guards remaining outside and laid their unconscious bodies against a far wall, shadowed by the darkness.

Victoria worked slowly, hopefully giving Diego enough time to take care of the remaining guards in the plaza. Fortunately, the suspicious private had decided that one lancer should wait at the door to the tavern, one just outside the kitchen curtain and, himself inside, watching Victoria's every move.

She heard the commotion rather than saw it and she looked up at the private as he turned toward the curtain, musket primed and ready. Spying a large skillet lying on the table, Victoria grabbed it quickly and cracked it over the private's head. He slumped to the floor, just as the lancer stationed just outside the curtain came sailing through it, unconscious.

"Diego?" Victoria called quietly.

When Diego stepped cautiously through the curtain, he grinned widely at his ladylove. "Well, well. Perhaps Zorro could use a sidekick." He pulled her against his chest and kissed her soundly before moving to the back door. "Let's go. I brought Esperanza around to the back."

Victoria nodded wordlessly as he lifted her into the saddle and then swung up behind her. He trotted the mare out of the pueblo as quietly as possible, hoping the sound of hooves on the dry dirt wouldn't alert any conscious soldiers to their presence.

Once safely away from the pueblo, Victoria asked, "Where are we going?" She clutched Diego as he urged Esperanza into a fast gallop. Her leg was hooked over the saddle horn and his arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, keeping her in the saddle.

"Since there are still lancers stationed around the hacienda, we'll need to take the back way in so that they don't see us."

Victoria nodded and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes against the breeze that whipped around their bodies.

In the darkness, Victoria couldn't tell where they were. She knew they'd taken the north road out of the pueblo but then almost as sharply began to ride east, away from the de la Vega hacienda. After a good twenty minutes of hard riding, Esperanza slowed to a trot as she negotiated unfamiliar rocky terrain.

The mare snorted as Diego pulled her to a stop and slid from the saddle. He reached up and caught Victoria in his arms while the cave entrance swung open. Diego slapped the mare on the backside and said firmly, "Go home, Esperanza." The horse snorted and shook her head before disappearing into the night.

"You've trained her well," Victoria commented as Diego carried her into the cave. "Now I understand why she reared when those men kidnapped me last year."

Diego grinned but said nothing as they came up behind Toronado, who whinnied and stomped as his master approached with his guest. Diego brushed his lips quickly across Victoria's as he set her on her feet.

"Hello, boy." Diego stroked the stallion's neck gently. "Ready for a ride?"

Victoria watched with a newfound knowledge as Diego moved swiftly around the cave. The quiet confidence and strength behind the calm facade of the old Diego, a strength he was so furiously good at hiding, tugged at her heart and she inhaled sharply, unable to cover her mouth in time.

Diego was instantly by her side, gazing down at her with such a concerned and adoring expression that she could only launch herself into his arms and hug him tightly. "I love you so much, Diego."

Diego closed his eyes and held her tightly. He never imagined the intense emotion that would grip his heart when he finally heard those words. "Dios, Victoria. I love you with all my heart. I was so afraid -"

She silenced him with a thought-erasing kiss.

After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled himself from her arms and continued saddling Toronado. Soon, the stallion was ready to ride.

Victoria sat slowly down in the chair behind the large mahogany desk and watched Diego continue to fiddle with things on the laboratory table. Memories of the last time she'd been here flashed in her mind and she covered her mouth to keep from giggling too loudly.

She looked up when Diego set a small corked vial down in front of her with a white rag. "This is a solution called Ether. It's an anesthetic that has been used recently to combat serious illness. It's also got a very convenient side effect." He smiled as she watched him with wide brown eyes. "If you breathe too deeply, it will knock you out."

He knelt at her feet and pressed the vial and rag into her hands. "If you need this, spill a little into the rag and get it as close to the face as possible. The effects are almost immediate."

Victoria swallowed hard and clutched the items tightly. Diego brushed his lips against hers and then moved to the laboratory table and continued to dump a white powder into varying size containers.

Without thinking of his guest, Diego moved to the rack on which hung Zorro's black clothes. Absently, he began unfastening his shirt and not until he had it completely off and had shrugged into the black silk did he remember Victoria. Embarrassed, he turned to find her quietly watching him. His heart thudded loudly in his chest at the longing and desire he found radiating in her eyes.

Propriety spurred him to act, however, and he removed the rest of the clothing from the rack while pointedly apologizing for his forgetfulness. "Querida, I'm sorry. I'm not used to having such beautiful company back here." He chuckled to cover his nervous excitement at her intense gaze.

He was halfway up the steps when he heard her say, "No need to stop on my account."

He cocked his head and regarded her with a devilish grin. "Don't tempt me." Before waiting for her to answer, he continued up the stairs and disappeared around the wall.

When he returned a few moments later, Victoria's breath caught and her heart thudded sharply against her chest. Her legend stood before her once again. She tried to resist the impulse to run into his arms but he knew what she wanted and opened his arms in invitation.

"Querida, you must stay here." He bent and gently pressed his lips to hers. "The alcalde will be upset that you and Diego are missing and you must remain missing until I can find a way to keep him from arresting you again." As an afterthought, he added. "If Felipe comes in, explain what has happened."

At her unspoken question, he smiled. "Yes. He's the only one who knows. And he will help in whatever way is needed."

"I understand." She embraced him tightly. "Be careful, Diego."

"Zorro," he corrected with a smile and a kiss. "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

The commotion in the plaza roused de Soto from a sound, contented sleep. He grumbled as he pulled on his trousers and removed his nightshirt. Mendoza began pounding on the door and de Soto lit the lamp by his bedside table as he finished shrugging into a shirt. When he pulled open the door, the murderous look in his eyes gave Mendoza a short pause. "This had better be good!"

"Don Diego and Señorita Victoria are gone!"

De Soto closed his eyes and heaved a deep, annoyed breath. "Zorro, I presume?"

Mendoza hesitated. He hadn't actually _seen_ Zorro, but it had to have been the masked man who had knocked him out. "Sí, Alcalde."

"Assemble the men, we are going to the de la Vega hacienda." De Soto hissed, reaching for his jacket.

The incessant pounding on the hacienda door roused Alejandro and the ranchero stumbled to the door, tying his dressing robe around his waist just as a manservant reached for the doorknob.

Lancers poured into the hacienda, led by a furious de Soto.

"Alcalde, what is the meaning of this?" Alejandro grumped angrily.

"Search the entire hacienda and adjacent grounds and buildings. Leave no room un-searched!" De Soto ordered as he turned toward Alejandro.

"Your son and Señorita Escalante were broken out of my jail this evening."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. This was news. He thought Diego had gotten home hours ago. "What was my son doing in your jail to begin with?"

"He interfered with official business."

Alejandro crossed his arms as a sleepy-eyed Felipe stumbled into the room. Alejandro turned to the boy. "Did you know Diego was arrested tonight?"

Felipe's eyes widened and he shook his head.

Alejandro muttered to himself. What a fine evening to go to bed early. "Well, I haven't seen him, Alcalde."

De Soto turned to Felipe. "But you have, haven't you?"

Felipe shook his head.

"Mendoza!"

"Sí, Alcalde?"

"Check each and every bedroom. Since Don Diego announced to the entire tavern this evening that he and the Señorita were engaged -"

"What?" Alejandro gaped.

De Soto shot an amused look at Alejandro. "Well, tonight is quite an evening for surprises, eh, Don Alejandro? I must admit I find this entire situation mildly amusing considering you always seem to be quite well informed."

"I have been otherwise occupied, Alcalde." Alejandro snorted in disgust. "I have a ranch to run."

"And a son to see married off."

Alejandro groaned as he remembered the chaperones who had visited during the last few days. It was none of de Soto's business, he decided, and simply stared at the alcalde in seething silence.

De Soto continued, "However, I do find it strange that Zorro hasn't been seen during this entire ordeal. I would have thought he'd have paid your son a visit about moving in on his territory."

"I understand Victoria and Zorro have had a . . . disagreement." Alejandro lied. He had no idea what his son and Zorro's lady had gotten themselves into, but he certainly wasn't going to aid the alcalde in whatever unjust plan he had for the two of them.

"I'd rather believe that he used her for his own purposes until he tired of her." De Soto watched carefully as Alejandro's face reddened at the implication.

"Sir, I do not take kindly to insults against friends of this family."

De Soto chuckled. "Or soon to be members of your family? My condolences to your son if he decides to marry that woman. I'm not a fan of used goods myself."

Alejandro took a step forward, hands clenching into tight fists.

"I suggest you do not move another step, Don Alejandro, or I will arrest you in place of your son."

"You wouldn't dare." Alejandro hissed.

"Not right now, no." De Soto glanced around the hacienda. "But I would impound this hacienda until your son is found. He has now added jailbreak and assault to his ever growing list of charges."

Felipe's eyes widened and he placed a calming hand on Alejandro's shoulder as the man took a step forward, his eyes blazing. "I can assure you, my lawyer will absolve him of any and all of these _supposed_ charges."

"We shall see. Until then, you are hereby ordered to remain in this hacienda. If you set one foot out that door," a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, " you will be shot on sight."

With that, de Soto turned on his heel and strode out the door. Alejandro followed and slammed the door behind him, rattling the walls and dislodging a painting from the wall. When he turned around to address Felipe, the boy had vanished.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Victoria was pacing impatiently, shaking not only from the chill of the cave but from nervousness as well. She could hear the heated voices coming from the other side of the wall and closed her eyes briefly to breathe a simple prayer for Alejandro's safety. A shiver raced down her spine and she trembled, rubbing her bare arms.

Spotting Diego's jacket hanging on the rack before her, she reached out and touched it, sliding her fingers down the smooth material. She lifted it from the hook and buried her face into it, steadfastly forcing back tears. Things just seemed to be getting worse. De Soto would re-arrest her, and Diego, if they were seen again. And de Soto had threatened to take the hacienda from Alejandro.

She pulled the jacket over her shoulders and wrapped it around her. The fresh, unmistakable scent clinging to it calmed her but not enough to stop the pacing. When she turned around to walk in the other direction, she stopped suddenly.

Felipe's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock.

"Felipe!" Victoria went to him at once and pulled him into her arms for a hug. "Diego told me to wait here but I'm so worried, I don't know where he went!"

Felipe risked a look at the rack and exhaled a deep breath when he noticed Zorro's clothes were gone and Diego's hung in their place. The ever-observant mute also noticed that she wore Diego's jacket over her shoulders and his questioning gaze burned into her bright eyes.

"Yes. I know. He told me." Victoria smiled lovingly. "He told me to explain everything to you. I don't like the idea of him out there alone. What can we do to help him? We have to help him. He can't do this alone."

Felipe grinned wryly. Now he knew why Diego had _really_ hesitated to tell Victoria the truth. She nattered like hen trapped inside its coop by a very hungry and dangerous predator.

* * *

Zorro crept slowly into the window, pleased that he'd not encountered a single lancer. He chuckled silently at the reason he knew he wouldn't be interrupted in his task. De Soto must have taken every conscious man to the hacienda, thinking that weakling Diego would run home to daddy after breaking out of jail. Zorro easily picked the lock and slipped inside de Soto's office. 

_There has to be something going on that we don't know about. De Soto was in a terribly rotten mood tonight._ Zorro thought as he began to search through the office for something, anything, that he could use to persuade the alcalde to leave Victoria alone. Simple threats would no longer suffice. The alcalde knew that Zorro wouldn't take a life.

A letter postmarked from Madrid caught his eye and he carefully looked at the return address. It wasn't unusual that the alcalde would receive letters from Madrid but it _was_ curious that he'd received a letter postmarked with the same return address.

Zorro's eyes narrowed and he stuffed the letter into his sash and vaulted through the window just as a lancer opened the door. The masked man pressed himself against the wall as the lancer curiously stuck his head out the window. After securing and locking it once again, the lancer continued with his rounds.

Zorro made his way towards the tavern, where he would be able to sneak into Victoria's room, light a candle and read the letter in peace.

The tavern had no one staying overnight so Zorro didn't need to worry about disturbing anyone. He chose, however, to light a candle downstairs in the kitchen, where no flickering light would be noticed by anyone still awake at this hour.

Slowly, Zorro removed the letter from its envelope and began to scan the parchment. The masked man's eyes widened as he carefully read and re-read the words. His mouth dropped open in astonishment and he heaved a huge, deep breath. He snuffed out the candle and crept back to the alcalde's quarters. He would confront the alcalde in his own room, to save him some manner of embarrassment.

Zorro didn't have long to wait and he pressed himself against the wall as the alcalde entered his quarters. De Soto removed his sword belt and tossed it into a nearby chair, muttering angrily with each step.

"Now what could have possibly put you in such a bad mood?" Zorro stepped out of the shadows and grinned.

"Zorro!" de Soto rushed for his discarded sword and the masked man made no move to stop him.

"We've been through this, Alcalde. The last time, things didn't go too well for you." Zorro's casual stance mocked de Soto and he snarled angrily.

"I've had lessons since that day, Zorro." De Soto drew his blade and lunged at the masked man.

"As much as I enjoy our swordplay, I truly am not in the mood this evening." With a quick flick of his wrist, he forced the alcalde's blade downward and snapped it out of his hands.

De Soto stared at the man, fury coloring his cheeks.

"What I would like to discuss, as calmly as you are capable, of course, is this letter you just received from Madrid."

The older man gaped at his nemesis and made a lunge for the envelope. Zorro easily sidestepped the alcalde and smirked as the force of the man's movement sent him colliding into the wall.

"You read other people's mail!" de Soto glared incredulously at the masked man. "How deplorable."

"Normally I would frown on such things." Zorro agreed, " but in this case, I think I will be forgiven."

"Only when you're dead," de Soto seethed.

Zorro gave a casual, unconcerned shrug and grinned. "Now then," he approached de Soto, who stood waiting nervously. "The constant arrest of Señorita Escalante will stop, comprende? You will drop any and all charges levied against the lady as well as Diego de la Vega."

"Why should I?" de Soto growled, eyes narrowing in spite. If looks could kill, Zorro would have been burned to ashes by the alcalde's heated gaze.

"Alcalde." Zorro casually draped his sword on his shoulder and regarded de Soto with a long, withering stare. "Do you really wish to know what I will do with this little piece of incriminating evidence?"

De Soto remained silent.

"Surely you realize that should the information contained within this letter reach the king's ears, or even the governor's, you would be forcibly discharged and sent back to Spain in disgrace, or worse."

The fear that radiated through the man's frame was palpable. "You're an honorable man," de Soto held out his arms in surrender. "You wouldn't dare."

Zorro sheathed his sword and in one swift movement grasped the alcalde's jacket and pinned him against the wall. "Persecute any citizen of this pueblo again without just cause, and I will see to it this letter finds its way into the hands of the appropriate people."

"Is that all?" de Soto's eyes flared with anger, and a bit of disbelief. "Nothing else you demand? A pardon, perhaps?"

Zorro laughed. "Only this." He released the alcalde's collar and stepped away. "You will write to Madrid immediately and ask for a transfer. If one is not approved, you will resign your military commission and return to Spain."

De Soto stared incredulously.

"Your days of taxing and terrorizing this pueblo are finished." Zorro moved toward the door. "I suggest you begin composition of that letter, at once." As an afterthought, he added. "One other thing, Señor," he glanced over his shoulder and regarded the defeated man with a stern stare. "I work alone. Leave the señorita and her fiancée in peace."

* * *

When Zorro returned to the cave, he was met by two sets of anxious eyes. As soon as he'd dismounted Toronado, Victoria threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all the passion her slender body could muster. 

Felipe held back, staring at the floor, a slow smile spreading across his face. Things were going to change around here now that Victoria knew his master's secret. He wasn't sure he would like sharing his secret knowledge with another, but Diego had waited long enough for the happiness he deserved.

"Dios, I was so worried!" Victoria wrapped her arms around Zorro's waist and his arms came down over her shoulders to embrace her tightly.

"I had an errand to attend to." Zorro smiled down at her. "Ignacio will not be bothering anyone in this pueblo ever again."

Victoria gasped and Felipe's eyes, wide as saucers,shot toward his friend.

"No, No." Zorro held up his hands as he led Victoria back to the main part of the cave. "I didn't kill him. We have come to an . . . understanding."

He removed the hat and the mask and draped them across the uppermost part of the clothing rack.

When he turned around to continue, he smiled warmly at Victoria, who was simply standing there, watching with an unreadable expression. Diego pulled off the black gloves and held out a hand to her, which she immediately stepped forward to take. He slowly drew her to him and gazed down at her, eyes bright with amusement.

"It - just - just . . . connected." She whispered, reaching up to trail smll fingers down his cheek. She fought back the urge to chuckle at the casual removal of the mask that had stood between them for so long.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked slowly, trying to hide the fear he could feel edging into his voice. He knew her answer, he hoped, but he needed to hear it from her lips at least once.

"Not at all." Victoria slid her hands around his neck. "I think I knew, deep down, whenI started to fall in love with you."

"Did you?" Diego gave her his most innocent expression.

"I didn't have the chance to admit it. I was trying to get up the nerve to talk to you about itin the tavern tonight but, we were arrested." She slid her fingers into his hair and tugged his head down to brush her lips against his. "I think I knew as soon as you demanded the alcalde leave me alone."

He grinned against her mouth. "I'd been slipping for a while now."

She nodded in understanding. "You wanted me to guess."

He nodded, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad that I know - even if you didn't have the courage to tell me yourself." She trailed a finger down his cheek to his lips whenhe tried to speak. "I'm glad its- he'syou."

She could see the relief spread across his face and smiled lovingly as he pressed a kiss to the finger covering his mouth.

He crushed her to him then, kissing her with a passionate hunger that she had never before experienced, even with Zorro.

Felipe suddenly became very interested in a bare piece of wall. He shouldn't be watching such an intimate scene but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He wanted to hear what Zorro had done to the alcalde!

"You don't know what a relief it is to hear you say that," Diego admitted, reluctantly releasing her, but needing to brush his lips gently across hers once more. It was incredibly difficult to keep from touching her, even in the smallest way and he finally settled for resting his hand lightly at her waist as they moved toward the desk. He indicated that she sit and pulled the letter he'd stolen from de Soto out of his sash.

"What is that?" Victoria asked, her curiosity piqued.

"It's a letter from Madrid addressed to our esteemed alcalde." Diego gave it a disgusting look. "I found it in his office tonight. It appears he has been sending large sums of money to someone who aided him during his University days."

Victoria's eyes narrowed. Felipe looked at the letter and stepped closer.

"You mean – you mean a - "

"Bribe? Blackmail?" Diego finished for her. "Yes. That's exactly what it is."

Diego shook his head, remembering the day Ignacio de Soto arrived in Los Angeles. When Diego complimented the new commandant on his studies, and the excellent grades he'd obtained without so much as studying, de Soto had admitted with a laugh that he'd cheated. Of course, everyone thought it was a joke then.

"Apparently his admission that day in the plaza wasn't far from the truth."

"And he's been sending money all this time back to Spain to keep this man quiet?" Victoria asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. That's why Ignacio was forever thinking up new ways to tax the citizens of Los Angeles. It wasn't to fill the King's coffers, and make himself look better to the bureaucrats in Madrid, but to pay his debt to this man who assured that he would pass University exams with flying colors."

"Dios," Victoria breathed.

"I've given him a choice." Diego continued. "He can do nothing, and Zorro will see to it that this letter reaches the governor's hands, or he can resign his commission and return to Spain."

Victoria stared at him in shock. "Do you think he will do it?"

"I think he's far more afraid of this blackmailer than he is of losing his commission. I think he will do it."

"Then we will have to break in a new alcalde." Victoria's face fell and Diego chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about that. Mexico has gained its independence from Spain. I imagine it is only a matter of time before they move into Alta California and claim it as their own."

Victoria stared at him hopefully. "Do you think so?"

"I don't think King Ferdinand has the military forces necessary to keep California under his authority any longer." Diego sat at the edge of the desk and continued. "It may be some time before we know to whom we belong."

Victoria stood quickly, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "You belong to me, of course." She grinned mischievously at him as his hands slid to her waist.

He glanced uncomfortably in Felipe's direction and the mute made no effort to hide the huge smile spreading across his face. Diego winked at the boy who clearly understood the hint and swiftly vacated the area, clearly not wanting to witness another personal moment.

"I think tomorrow we'll need to tell my father that my indiscretion at the dinner party cannot possibly be corrected and we must be married as soon as possible." Diego's eyes sparkled and a devilish grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I think my reputation cannot be salvaged." Victoria leaned against his solid chest. "You will have to do the honorable thing and marry me."

"Such a difficult task," Diego joked, sliding his hands up her back and into her hair. "But I think I can manage." He tilted her head and kissed her, and all of the pent up desire and passion held so stringently in check for the last seven years rushed through his blood like a raging firestorm.

She gasped and wound her hands into his dark hair, returning the kiss with equal passion and excitement.

Toronado snorted from his stall behind them, irritated that his master had forgotten to remove his tack. But Diego was otherwise occupied and likely would be for several more hours.

THE END


End file.
